The little sister
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: When Milly and again get a little sister, Gil and Molly make plans to go on a vacation but things might go wrong. Rated K, might change.
1. Chapter 1

GJ slung his backpack across his back and left the school building, greeting his sister, Milly, "Hey Milly, Mom and Dad have to tell us something when we get home. I wonder what they are gonna tell us."

"What?" Milly said, "How would you know?"

"She sent me a lot of text messages, full of 'Me and your father want to talk to you about something' then 'I love you, darling', then I've made heart shaped PB and Js."

"But why?" Milly asked, "At least it might explain her mood swings and being fatter than usual. She's pregnant."

"I thought I was the only one that realized." GJ sighed of relief, "I don't really think Mom and Dad have to tell us that."

Milly nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, nothing really new going on here."

The bus stopped in front of Milly and GJ which was the scary part. The bus was horrifying, the bullies, the people that are so stupid that they throw pencils around, people body slamming eachother, it was wild.

GJ stepped back, eyes widened in horror.

"Get on, you nitwits!" The bus driver yelled at them.

GJ was frozen still but Milly was walking up the bus. GJ really did not want to ride that horrifying thing. His biggest fear was not coming out full and alive.

"Well, I'm waiting, punk!" The Driver patted his hands against his steering wheel, "YOU GAY DIRTY LOW LIFE!"

GJ went into the bus, and ran into a seat as far away from the driver as he could. The driver was always so mean and cruel for no reason. That driver was the main reason he was afraid of the bus. The bus drove him and his sister to their house, and he got off with a sigh of relief, "Milly, am I gay?"

"Yes GJ, you are very gay." Milly said as she giggled at him, "Gayiest a guy could be!"

GJ bolted for the house with Milly tagging along, "Milly called me gay!"

Mollly threw Milly a stern look, "Why did you call him gay?"

"Because he's very gay," Milly said, "Are you saying he isn't happy? Daddy told me gay meant happy."

"GILLY!" Molly yelled.

Gil ran into the room with an apple juice box.

"Is that the baby's apple juice?" Molly asked, "Well that's not the point."

"What is the point, bae?" Gil said, getting his face into hers.

Molly slapped him and grunted, "Did you tell Milly that gay meant happy."

"Yeah," Gil sighed, as he took another sip from the apple juice, "Homosexuals seems pretty happy to me."

"haha," Molly said sarcastically, "Very funny, Gilly."

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to an apple juice drinking contest with Braxton." Gil said, running back towards the living room, "See ya, baby!"

Molly sighed, "Where is Braxton?"

"In your living room, duh!" Gil said.

"WHAT?" Molly responded, "We need to personally talk to the kids."

"We can tell Braxton not to tell anyone." Gil decided.

"Okay..." Molly said, "Yeah."

They walked into the living room. Molly saw a group of people eating cheese dip and Apple juice boxes with rainbow flags on them. A rainbow flag was hang on the wall and some Bruno Mars music was playing.

"What?" Molly asked, "Gilly, why is there a lot of people here?"

"Heya Hottie Molly!" Braxton said, "I won, bruh."

"No fair, I won!" Gil argued.

"No you didn't!" Braxton argued back.

"Why are these people here?" Molly asked, looking unpleased, "I didn't your gay rights party would be today!"

"Me neither, but ended up, Goby sent out the invitations for today." Goby chuckled. Molly threw Goby a dirty look as he just smiled and waved.

"Oh yeah," a lady called out, "Gil told me about 'the talk'"

Gil slapped the table, "I love you guys! My guy rights squad! Now for all of the weddings! All same gender couples unite in love! For the community is a strong place, Now you all of you can kiss eachother."

Gil felt slobber on his cheek, then turned to see Braxton, "Dude, I'm married!"

"Now we are gonna here 'the talk' right Gil?" A lesbian woman said.

"Let's hope that the baby turns out to lesbian so we have another supporter!" A gay man cheered.

"Oh Mark," Gil said, "I support you. "

"Aww, that's sweet, Gil." Mark laughed.

"Yeah," Molly nodded, "Okay then."

Milly and GJ knew something was up when their parents had been discussing things between themselves for the past few months. They noticed Molly's belly getting rounder, and they were eagerly waiting for their parents to fully fess up to the news- but they knew today would be the day.

"Kids...?" Gil murmured, motioning for them to come over. Gil watched as his kids walked closer. They had grown so fast, the small guppies that used to be the size of his hand... Now GJ was taller than he was! Milly was growing quickly as well, already taller than her mother, but still shorter than her brother. He couldn't believe how quickly they were growing up.

"Yes dad?" They grinned, feeling their hands tingling with excitement.

"Your mother and I have some news for you..."

Molly smiled, shaking their head. "I told you, Gil, they already know, but..." Molly chuckled softly, placing a hand on her belly. "You're having a little sister. We got confirmation this morning."

The teens bounced around in joy, laughing and carefully hugging their parents. "Wahoo! We're gonna be older siblings!"

Their friends looked over at them, laughing a bit as they saw them jumping for joy.

A few months later passed by in a flash, Molly's due date arriving at any moment

Some of them were outside in the sun enjoying the day. Gil and Molly were inside as Molly leaned up against Gil comfortably her eyes closed as she was about to fall asleep.

Her eyes suddenly opened as a small cringe of pain had awoken her. Molly looked to Gil before she nudged him to wake him of his sleep. "G-Gil wake up I-I think it's time!" She said pretty loudly as he shook his head and raised it, looking down at his wife. He stared at her sleepily for a moment before her words registered in his mind, and he was soon to his feet, wide awake.

"I-I'll handle this! Don't worry!" He said. As soon as Molly was taken to the delivery room, Gil hurried outside to find GJ and Milly.

"Junior! Milly! Quick it's time!" He had shouted over towards his children. GJ and Milly exchanged an excited glance, racing away from their game.

"Where are you going?!" Mia shouted as the ball whizzed past the spot where GJ was just standing.

"Sorry guys! Our little sister is on the way! There's no way we're missing that!" Milly called over her shoulder, giving them a little wave. "We'll play later!"

The teens followed their dad up the elevator, both jumping and jittery as their bodies were overcome with excitement.

"I wonder if you would let me help…" GJ murmured, "I might need to know how to deliver someday…"

"Yeah- Especially if you and GJ have kids!" Milly teased, watching GJ's face go dark crimson red.

"M-Milly! Hush!" He blushed hard, voice starting to shake anxiously, yet excitedly, at the thought of having a family with his true love.

Gil chuckled a bit, hugging the kids close. "Settle down you two….You don't wanna be too loud, your mom is in a bit of a stressful place right now…. Trust me, you don't want to make her angry…"

"Yes dad." The kids grinned, settling down, but still twitched a bit in their fins.

What felt like an eternity was soon over when Gil had stepped out of the room. "You guys can come in now," He said motioning towards the doors before.

Inside Molly heard finsteps and she picked her head up looking towards her family a small, tired smile plastered against her face. She looked exhausted, but happy as she softly ushered them over.

Gil walked over and kissed her, then let the kids go in and kiss her as well.

"She's so tiny." Milly cooed softly, kissing the tiny bundle very gently with her nose, her tiny squeaks soothing to Lani's ears.

"What's her name gonna be..?" GJ grinned with joy, examining his sister carefully.

Molly and Gil looked at each other, then at their son, shrugging their shoulders.

Gil chuckled nervously. "To be honest, we're not quite sure….We talked about them but never really settled on one."

"What about Celeste…?" Milly murmured softly, giggling a tiny bit as Celeste turned and squirmed so that her nose was pressed against Lani's. It was like a tiny button!

"It seems like she likes it," Molly said letting out a little chuckle before resting her head back down. Her eyes slightly shuttered shut.

Gil smiled kindly before lightly kissing her head. "Come on kids we should let your mom get some sleep," He said quietly motioning back out towards the door. "You both can tell everyone about Celeste."

GJ and Milly grinned and nodded, quietly tip-toeing out of the room and back outside towards all their friends. "Guys! Guys!" They cheered, racing over towards the group of guppies that were resting in the sunlight.

Mia giggled as GJ raced up and hugged her excitedly. "Hehe! I'm guessing everything went well?" She squeaked in delight, hugging him happily.

"Yeah! She's so cute! We're letting mom rest, but we'll let you see her soon." GJ smiled, then nudged Milly. "Milly chose out her name~ Celeste."


	2. Chapter 2

Milly blushed, laughing happily. "Yeah~ She seemed to like it!

London smiled, hugging Milly as giggled, she was absolutely bursting with happiness. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to see her."

The kids continued their chat about the new addition to the Cresendo family as the day continued on as they continued their game from earlier too.

Everyone was really enthusiastic about little Celeste joining. As the days continued on she started swarming about always using her very sharp eyes and swift fin to find her way back to her mother, but she continued to be the little adventurer. Milly was always by Celeste's side as much as she could, and she noticed that once Celeste started to swim, she would be following Milly around the Town. She couldn't be happier seeing that little bundle fin.

She was growing quickly, and soon it wasn't long before Celeste was a bouncing, energetic, talkative guppy; always telling her siblings and their friends about what she did and what she saw.

Celeste was very playful and always enjoying a good game of ball with her friends and siblings. One of her favorite activities though was spending time with her older sister and she always tried to do what her sister did no matter what the cost. A

On one sunny afternoons Gil, Molly, Goby, and Deema had gathered up their children for some news. Gil sat up and smiled lightly as Celete sat next to her sister snuggling up against her as she listened to her father.

"Okay, My sweeties, we have been talking and we have decided we should all go on a camping trip since this weekend is going to be clear and a beautiful time for some stargazing and some family time together!" Gil said smiling at all of them, with that goofy smile he always wore.

Milly and GJ cheered happily, hugging their dad before Milly twirled around in a circle. "Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!" She barked in delight, looking at her brother and sister. "We can go hiking, Celeste, you can see all the rocks and hiding places!"

Celeste looked up at her sister and giggled and let out an excited squeal. "I can't wait to go!"

Gobychuckled and smiled. "Come on kids, let's get the tents and sleeping bags for the trip," he said getting up and leading them towards the closet that held said items.

Mia grinned and looked at her brother. "Don't get stuck in the sleeping bag!"

London stuck his tongue out playfully, snorting at her. "That was one time, Mia!"

Celeste giggled as she looked at the two siblings before sticking with her sister and following everyone into the closet as Goby started handing out some tents and the sleeping bags. She walked up to him grinning. "Can I help?" She asked.

Goby looked down at the pup and smiled. "Think you can handle it?" She nodded and he handed the sleeping bag to her. Celeste rolled the sleeping bag out of the closet the best she could, catching up with the much older know kids.

GJ chuckled as he started rolling up her bag, Milly struggling to keep his down. "Having trouble?"

Milly grunted, stretching out along the material. "I….Got it…!" She yelled back, trying to get a good roll on the sleeping bag. One end flew from under her, causing her to spring back. "Gah!" "Are you okay, Gil Junior?" Mia mused, rushing over to help him as she sat on the other end of the bag.

GJ blushed in embarrassment, smiling nervously at her. "Y..Yeah i'm fine...Thanks."

Celeste giggled a little as she helped with the sleeping bags. "So we actually get to sleep outside in these?" She asked tilting her head giving a cute look. "Where exactly are we going?"

Molly smiled and hugged her youngest child. "We're heading up to a camping spot in the forest as soon as everything is ready. Its really pretty up there and I'm sure you'll have a great time for your first camp out sweetie."

Milly ran over to her sister. "You'll have tons of fun little sis! We've been up there tons of times- I'll show you some of my favorite nature trails!"

Celeste giggled. "Yay, I'm really excited now!" She jumped up and down, extremely happy for her first campout with her family. "Can we go now? Can we please!?" She asked giving her expression to her sister.

Milly laughed and scooped the kid up and spun her around excitedly. "As soon as we're done packing we're able to head out!" Milly giggled, setting her down as London loaded up some stuff into his jeep.

Celeste laughed as her sister had picked her up. She watched London and walked over to him. "Anything I can help up with London?" She said doing her cute look once again to the kid.

London smiled at the younger kid, nodding his head. "Can you hand me those bags over there, kid?" He pointed with his finger to some bags behind him as he hoisted a large tent into the back, trying to arrange the stuff so everything fit in well.

Celeste bounded over to the bags and grabbed on with her teeth and set it on her back while picking up another once again with her teeth and she walked over to London being careful not to trip over the bag the slightly was being dragged on the ground. She set it near London's fin and then the other bag. "Here!" She said happily before going back and grabbing the others.

London chuckled and tossed them into his jeep, then clapped his paws together. "Awesome- I'm all set! Thanks a bunch, little guy-" He grinned again, lifting his hand to give her a high five.

When she had brought the last bag she jumped up and gave him a high five and she squealed happily, doing a quick twirl. "Yay!" She giggled again before she looked around. "Are we all done now or do we have anything else to pack?"

Mia spoke up this time, giggling at Celeste's excitement as she started to get more excited as well. "I think that's it!"

Celeste giggled. "Yay~!" She literally bounced over to her older sister. "Can we please go now?" She asked again wanting to get to the campout area badly now unable to contain any more of her excitement.

Gil and Molly smiled and watched their daughters before calling everyone together. "Alright darlings! We're ready to head out!"

Milly grinned and scooped Celeste up to go into Gil's car, "Alright little sis! We're off!"

 _ **(Scene Change: Milly)**_

They soon reached the campout and immediately unbuckled and jumped out of her dad's car and started running around the camping area. "Oh wow! Look at all the trees!" She said happily giggling before her eyes caught a butterfly and she started to follow it.

"Celeste careful sweetie. Please stay where we can see you," Gil said after he had gotten out of the vehicle.

"I will Daddy!" She called back being sure to just stay in the campout area as she followed the butterfly around slowly and carefully not wanting to scare it away.

Milly on the other hand went straight away towards the river, excited to wade through the deep water that had pooled into one end, making a medium sized pond. "Hey Celeste!" She chuckled, turning to look back at her sister as she went close to the water. "You wanna try to catch a cray fish?"

"Oo! That sounds like fun!" She giggled. "Sure Sissy!" She said as she stepped into the water sticking closer to the shallower end. "How do we do it?" She asked,

Milly smiled at her younger sister, then focused on the water. "Stand really still so the fish will come up around us…." She instructed softly, stopping her moving as the cray fish crawled away from the splashing of Celeste's hands.

Celeste looked to her sister and stood still as the fish started to make their way back towards the two kids. "Wow," Celeste said smiling some as the fish crawled around her hands making her giggle a bit as their tails brushed up against her.

Milly grinned, then scooped her hand up really quickly, snatching a fish up into it. She held it between two hands for a moment, and then let it go. "Heh- Sometimes they squirm, but it's kinda fun to catch them! It's like trying to hold a wet bar of soap!"

Celeste laughed and looked at the fish that still remained around her. She repeated what her sister had done almost getting a fish, but she barely missed it as it swam away from her. "Aw, man I missed it!"

"That's okay! I missed my first times too- Just try again~!" Milly insisted, helping her sister crouch lower to the water.

Celeste nodded and stood still waiting for the fish to come back once again. She waited until a fish was in front of her hands and she quickly moved able to snatch it within her hands, but the fish easily fell back down into the water and crawled under a rock. "Man so close that time!" She said before giggling.

"It's okay! try it again! You gotta hold on with two paws as soon as you can get it out of the water." She encouraged little Celeste to try it again as the fish swarmed back around them, some bumping curiously against their fins.

Scepeste giggled again at the ticklish feelings the fish were giving her before she moved quickly getting the fish out of the water and she soon used her hands to grab the fish when it reach the surface. "I did it! I did it!" She said happily as the fish squirmed out of her grasp and back into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Celeste ran into the deep Forrest, giggling and laughing as she went into the wilderness. She swarmed around a big cave, looking around in the darkness. She giggled and had fun in there until something clenched down on her fin. She started to cry and whine, wiggling inside the trap, "Help me!"

Milly's eye widened, and she ran closer to where the racket was coming from.

Ginger was barking and yelping, pulling on the leash that was tied to a tree. She had heard what was going on a few miles away but Gil, Molly, GJ, Deema, Goby, London, Mia and Pandora had yet to find out about the happenings. "Would you guys be dears and hush that dog?" Deema asked, shooing them off with a petty swat. The Teens headed towards the dog, holding out dog treats, but Ginger keep on with her barking, finally breaking lose.

"This isn't usual," GJ said, "She only does this when something is seriously wrong."

Mia pondered her lip, "What could have caused this?"

"It's something," GJ said following his dog, before giving Mia a kiss on the cheek. Mia gasped and started to blush, running over to the logs the adults were sitting at. Mia looked at Goby, "Daddy, He kissed me!"

Goby grabbed a fake gun from the circus out of his pocket, "Don't worry, honey, Daddy's got a shotgun!" He slapped it against his hand, laughing evilly.

"Hey, where is Junior right now, sweetie pie?" Gil chuckled, looking at Mia.

"I dunno," Mia giggled, "He ran after Ginger."

"Oh lord," Molly said, "That dog! That's just so unlike her! Why would Ginger do that?"

"Something is horribly wrong!" Gil exclaimed.

Deema raised her eyebrow at them, "The suspense is maddening!"

"Which way did they go, kid?" Gil asked Mia, looking towards Mia.

Mia swarmed off with Molly and Gil on her heels.

Meanwhile Milly is jacking at the chain on the trap, trying to unlatch it. Celeste is crying harder as Milly is

Trying to shush her. Suddenly, Ginger saw Celeste's fin in the trap and started to tug on her hand, taking her out of the trap, but losing a piece of her fin. It was bursting with blood. She whined, "Ouch..."

Ginger licked Celeste's wound and as they wandered out, seeing GJ, exhausted, "What happened-" He was cut off as he noticed his sister, covered in blood, "What is that?"

"It's blood," Milly said, "And you better believe it."

"Oh no," GJ sighed, "I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that."

"I'm just happy your not hurt," Milly said, hugging her bother.

They siblings headed home, meeting their parents midway. Gil saw Celeste with blood on her fin and grabbed her up, "Oh my gosh... Please tell me that ketchup."

"There's no ketchup in the middle of the woods, Dad." Said GJ in a mature way.

Gil rubbed Celeste gently, "Oh gosh, how did this happen?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Milly said, "I should've watched her closer." Milly was upset with herself.

"No, Milly," Gil replied looking at his daughter, "Your a kid, I shouldn't have expected so much from you."

Molly looked very worried at Gil, "Oh gosh, my poor baby girl!"

Gil kissed Molly lightly then looked back at Milly, "I think you should go into the tent now."

They walked back to the campsite and Gil and Molly tended to Celeste's leg. "What happened?" Goby asked.

"I'm hurt," Celeste said, holding her painful fin.

"Stop moving," Molly said, patting her on the back, "I gotta put this cast on you, honey."

"It's hurting so bad!" Celeste whined.

"Mind telling us about it?" Deema said giving Celeste a smirk.

"It was a big thing, Ginger helped me." Celeste said, telling the story, "I thought sissy would come sooner."

"Well," Molly said, "She's adolescent, the poor dear... We shouldn't depend on her, I mean, she has no responsibility."

"Yeah," Gil agreed, "I'm very dissapointed in her..."

Milly heard this from inside the tent and put her head into her fin and broke into tears, her whole family had no more faith in her, she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She crawled out the other side of the tent and started to run off, yet nobody noticed.

"Guys, you really shouldn't say stuff like that," GJ stepped up, "She's a human too, and she tried. You shouldn't hurt her feeling, guys. I mean, you already have a kid that is hurt physically, do you want one that is hurt emotionally as well?"

"Champ, you don't get it," Gil raised his voice, "You don't even know what's going on, or what we are talking about, so pick your battles, and don't get into things that don't involve you! Stop trying to defend her, she was irresponsible, so shut up and understand our conversation! Your just so naive, aren't you? We aren't talking about her in any abrasive way, and it's not gonna hurt her!"

GJ had a disappointed look on his face, unbelieving of the way his father just talked to him, especially since his father was Gil, he should have been better to accept imperfection, since he wasn't that perfect himself. None if his parents were perfect, not even Molly. Molly liked to act perfect, and was a bit of a Mary Sue throughout the show, but the truth was, she was imperfect too. "And to think, I thought you guys were heroes," GJ said.

Gil turned away, filled with anger, but deep down inside he was hurt. For his son beat him in logic, he just didn't wanna face it. Logic is something that could overpower anything, and lashing out ended all logic in the path of a civilization. He walked carefully over to the nearest stick and stuck a marshmallow on it, looking back at him son, "We're not heroes, I think you should know that by now."

GJ kept his distance from his parents and plopped down beside of Deema. She winked at him and whispered, "I heard ya kissed my daughter today." She obviously had some intention of making him laugh, "You better watch your back, Daddy Goby got his shotgun."

GJ turned around to see Goby at his back, holding out the fake shotgun, "Watch your back, kid. Nobody kisses my daughter without my permission!"

Goby shot his fake gun multiple times, "Be careful not to do it again."

Mia laughed a bit and hugged GJ. He loved the feeling of her arms. Goby rolled his eyes, "I'll be back next time, suckers!"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you can forgive me for the quality of this certain chapter which sucked. Thanks for reading, and if you want, critique it, I'm so desperate for some. Hopefully I can get back to working on other fics, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Milly could barely breath because of how hard her sobs were. She felt to the ground in tears, she would just be better dead in her mind. She let down her mom, her dad, her brother, and worst of all her little sister.

Meanwhile at the campground, the group was around the campfire at the night. Gil shot Molly a look of worry, "Milly hasn't came out of that tent, I really hope she's okay."

"Me too, Gilly," Molly sighed, "I don't know, do you think we were too hard on her?"

Gil worked slowly on fixing Celeste's fin, "I'm not that sure either, all I want is to help Celeste get through this pain, no one should have to bare this at a young age."

Gil kissed Celeste on the cheek, gently, "Celeste is our child, we can't let anything happen to her."

"But Milly is your child too," GJ chimed in, "And so am I! Why are you acting so foolish? It's not Milly's fault, she had nothing to do with the trap."

"Sweetheart," Molly sighed, "Milly could have been more responsible."

"But she wasn't," GJ said, "And that's over! Why can't you just let her know you still love her?"

"I don't know what to say," Gil said, "Son, why can't you get it through your thick skull?"

Mia peeped out of the tent, no one was in it, GJ could tell by her eyes. He directed his attention back to his father, "Apperantally you don't."

He ran off into the woods to look for Milly, "Milly! Come back!"

London ran behind GJ, "Ya know what Dad? You say you need a shotgun to shoot GJ with for kissing Mia, because your afraid he's gonna brake her heart, but in reality, you need to shoot Gil with it, because he broke Milly's heart."

Celeste broke away from Gil, still loyal to her sister, "Sissy!"

She followed after the two boys, and swam off to look for Milly.

Deema grabbed the shotgun from Goby, "That's not a bad idea!"

She held the fake gun in Gil's face, eyes flashing with anger, "You ran your daughters off , you ran our son off, what's next? Why would you do that?"

Goby pounded his fist against his fin in anger, "You just had to screw things up like you always do, huh? You are probably the most irresponsible parent I have seen in my life! Now call the cops, or I'll get out a real shotgun! Tell them our kids are missing!"

"C'mon Goby!" Gil said, "They're all looking for pity! They'll be crawling back to us, we know it!"

"Will they Gil?" Goby asked, "Or will they all get something caught in a bear trap like Celeste did? Why can't you face it, if it weren't for Ginger and Milly, Celeste would still be crying in that trap!"

"Oh C'mon, If it's anyone's fault, it's Molly's for creating them!" Gil pointed.

Molly gasped, "Keep me out of this, Gil!"

"Oh really?" Goby looked at Molly, "Last time I checked Milly, Celeste, and Junior were your kids too!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, stupid!" Gil yelled at Goby.

"And to think," Goby sighed, "All of these years, I thought you two knew what you were doing!"

"We do!" Molly argued.

"Apperantally not!" Deema yelled, "Anyone that would chase kids off and assume nothing will happen are obvious idiots!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Molly outraged, "I'm the leader of the bubble guppies, I'm the smartest, and I'm better than all of you! You guys are just light weights! You can't sing like I can, or dance like I can! You guys aren't important! I'm the star, I'm loved!"

Goby looked at Molly, "You really feel like that?"

"Yeah I do, you black man!" Molly slurred at Goby.

"This 'black man' has feelings too!" A tear rolled down Goby's face, as he got into his vehicle.

Deema stared at Molly, "So your the only main star? Well, okay!"

She held out a half of a heart they had back when they were younger, "Remember when we got this?"

Molly nodded.

"Well, It's over!" Deema said, in tears, "Apparently I'm nothing to you!" She slammed the locket on the ground and broke it.

"C'mon kids!" Goby sobbed, "I don't want you around insensitive, irresponsible, racist buttholes!"

The girls went in, then suddenly he remember his son was gone, "We have to stay here, we can't leave our son."

The family got out.

"Gil," Goby said as he calmed down, "Please call the police."

Gil nodded and dialed the number.

On the other line, Massacre was out eating with his wife Bonnie, and Oona and Nonny. He heard his phone ring and quickly picked it up, "Officer Massacre here, how can I assist you?"

He heard a distressed Gil on the other line, "My children are missing, and Deema and Goby are missing a son."

Gil felt guilt, it was easy to forget how to express love, it was easy to say you hated someone, but it was extremely hard to forget to love. Gil broke into tears as he talked to Massacre, "I made a big mistake, sir. I let a loss of one part on my child make me loss a part of my heart, and now all three of my children are missing. Please sir, help me."

"Hey," Massacre paused him, "It's alright, we all sometimes do things like this. Grief is a strong thing, the only thing stronger is our power to love. I'll be right there."

Massacre hung up his phone, "I gotta go on a mission!"

"But Massy," Bonnie said, "We finally managed Braxton to babysit our kids and make time to do this, and your having to on a mission now."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," Massacre said, "I gotta go handle a family problem at a campsite, I promise I'll bring s'mores!" He kissed Bonnie swiftly and started to swarm off.

"Remember to bring back tofu dogs!" Oona yelled.

"Noted!" Massacre yelled back.

He got into his police car and started to drive off.

"I hope nothing bad is happening, Nonny!" Oona said, "I'm kinda worried now. I just can't!" She shoved her plate away.

"Honey," Nonny said, "If I text Massacre to keep us in touch with things would you eat?"

"Umm... Okay..." Oona said, stuttering a bit.

"Oh don't worry guys!" Bonnie said, trying to keep a positive attitude, "It's Massy we're talking about, we can handle problems like this!"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Bonnie and Massacre are back after a long time! So I noticed I haven't been getting any reviews but I'm just gonna be all like "Well okay." Still haven't left for my cruise, XD. Wonder how long it'll take, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Milly looked at London, "Why did you want to come with us? Why are you mixing yourself into our problems?"

London sighed, "Milly, I care about you, and I don't want anyone to hurt you, even if it is for a reason."

"I'm feeling that..." Milly stuttered, "This was a bad idea."

"No," London exclaimed, "Are you crazy? They were being mean to you! You're giving them what they deserve."

"Running away doesn't feel right," Milly cried, "Nothing I do feels right!"

"Trust me," London grabbed her hand, wiping her tear, "We'll all run away together."

"Do you know the feeling," Milly smiled, feeling no more tears, "When sometimes you wake up young, And sometimes you wake up old."

"And sometimes you're so in love," London rubbed Milly's face, cracking a tiny smile, "And do you know the feeling when their love comes undone?"

"And I can't figure it out," Milly chuckled, "What something's got me unlock, but you my baby."

"There were some time I put up a fight," London hugged her close, "But when something is right, you know that is right, And I don't wanna think, it's simple to me, you're the one. And baby that's why... And I can't help it, I gotta be where you are."

"Like the sky holding the stars," Milly loosened out of the hug and started to liesurely walk, getting farther away from her parent's camp, "Like the strings on my guitar, I wanna be where you are. Like the sand that's on the beach, Like a model in a magazine, it don't mean a thing, if we're apart."

"I wanna be where you are," London sighed, "Where you are, where you are, and that's it baby, I wanna be where you are, and baby every time you're around, You're the one that always holds me down. And don't even ask for a thing, no. You make a real win, even when things ain't perfect. You're the one that keeps the fire burning, and that's the why, I ain't leaving, and I can't help it, I gotta be where you are, like the sky holding the stars, like the strings on my guitar."

"I wanna be where you are," Milly blushed, grasping onto London's hand, "Like the sand that's on the beach, Like a model in a magazine, It don't mean a thing, if we're apart. I wanna be where you are."

"Where you are, where you are," London started to blush too, "And that's it, baby, I wanna be where you are. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I wanna be with you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby, I wanna be with you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah, babe. I gotta be, I gotta be with you, baby, And I can't help it, I gotta be where you are."

"Like the sky holding the stars," Milly replied, "Like the strings on my guitar, I wanna be where you are."

"Like the sand that's on the beach," London chuckled, "Like a model in a magazine, It don't mean a thing if we're apart. I wanna be where you are. Where you, where you are, Said I wanna be where you are."


End file.
